


Store bought but lattice box

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: What to get Akira is not the only question, how to make it special is the main question





	Store bought but lattice box

Yusuke had been paying attention to the passing time. It was hard to ignore the thing that was quickly approaching. The advertisements were everywhere. This was worst than Christmas in some ways but in other ways it was actually a little better.

He had been thinking about how to celebrate the day in question until he noticed that he would really have to attend school for the duration of it. That had dimmed some of his excitement down. At least for a bit.

That did not stop him from looking at the various advertisements on the way from and to the station. And from looking at the things that popped up on his phone. And from listening in on the various conversations he heard from members in his class.

Everyone else was preparing for this day so what was Yusuke going to do? He could not sit and do nothing. That would be the greatest disrespect. Not just that but Akira honestly deserved better than that. Yusuke had to buy something even though budgeting was hard enough as it was.

He had a little extra this month but that was only buy chance. He had lent his opinion when he was in the station. Nothing more than that but the flower store had been so happy and it had gotten awkward after a time. He had not known how to properly refuse the money.

And it had come in handy too. Yusuke had managed to take care of many various things with that extra. He had been tempted to return to the store and seek out jobs like how the others did but his schedule did not allow him that much space. Besides he would hate to leave them hanging when he dedicated himself to art.

But he could maybe afford some truffles and put them in a box and gift them to Akira. while Akira had a fondness for cute things Yusuke knew that Akira was not that into it.

He hung up items he won but he never went too far in trying to get them. He just went for prizes. If someone were to give them to him he would enjoy having them but Yusuke could tell based on Akira’s room that Akira liked the memories around the events rather than the prizes themselves.

So he could hold back on the cliché teddy bear. Besides undoubtfully others might think of that idea. And nothing could rival Morgana anyway.

But chocolates were nice, Yusuke could put some work into creating a box to hold them in that could provide other uses when everything was done. That would be more than the perfect gift and more importantly it would make Akira smile. Akira smiling was always a pleasure.

Yusuke could find the chocolates no trouble. He had good taste and Akira had a refined taste as well. He would enjoy what Yusuke picked out but Yusuke making an effort on the day of lovers… well Yusuke was going to look forward to this too.

X

The box had been completed and Yusuke had managed to acquire the chocolates. The truffles of two different flavours had been bought relatively cheap. Yusuke was actually surprised. He had even eaten some to make certain there was nothing wrong with them.

Honestly, 600 yen was a steal and the shop should be ashamed of itself. He was not going to take them back however. Whatever promotion or luck Yusuke had managed to stumble on he was not going to question fate in the least. He had them and they were his now.

He had plans for these truffles. He carefully stretched the first cloth inside the box that he had made. It was simple but the designs had taken work. Yusuke had painted under the lift and under the box. It was white only on the outside and the top had small patterns one had to carefully look to see.

A bit reminiscent of Akira’s power in the metaverse world. He could see things that many of them could not see. Things that were a big help in the end. Akira was a bit startling with his power. The way he could look at the same thing as them but see beyond it somehow.

Yusuke was still a little confused as to how Akira managed it but he knew that he trusted Akira and his abilities. The things on and in this box had hidden messages and he knew Akira would enjoy finding them. Even if he had to look a little hard for them.

Yusuke gently placed another blue cloth into the box as he considered the small food bag. He did not want the box to soak up the smell of the chocolates but he did not want to make the cloth take up too much room either.

He gently arranged the bag in the box and poked around at the corners to create as much room as he could before he turned to the chocolates. Akira did not love sweets as much as Ann did but he did enjoy them. Yusuke had seen him sharing with Ann or buying on his own plenty of times.

There was no doubt that his boy friend was going to enjoy this feast that Yusuke had gotten him. He had picked two kinds. A darker kind that Yusuke knew Akira would enjoy with his coffee and a much sweeter kind for Akira to enjoy on the go or with juice or soda.

He was careful as he placed the truffles inside the box. He had the idea of how to arrange them and he was glad to know that the truffles were cooperating with what he needed them to do. Yusuke was careful until he filled the box to the top.

He carefully closed the lid and took the box into his hand. There was a notable difference the box was much heavier. But there was no creaking or signs that the box would break. Yusuke gently dropped his white box into a gift bag. Preparations complete.

X

“Hey.” Akira looked up from his phone the moment Yusuke approached. “We got here first. That’s a new one.” Ryuji and Ann flashed Yusuke smiles but his focus was on his boyfriend who had been leaning with them against the wall in the Shibuya underground. “How did today treat you?”

“I received some chocolates.” Yusuke admitted as he held out his other bag to Ryuji and Ann. “If you want you may have some.”

“Foreal? I just knew he would make out like a bandit.” Ryuji complained as he took the bag of Yusuke’s other chocolate away. “It’s that face you know? I just got four.”

“You’re lucky you got that four.” Ann rolled her eyes before she smiled at Yusuke. “I’ll take a few if that’s okay.”

“Cookies too!” Ryuji complained. “Man life really isn’t fair.”

“Well I got stuff too.” Akira smiled. “But we’ll be going now guys.” Akira waited for Ann and Ryuji to take a few chocolate pieces before he took the bag back. “Let’s head back to leblanc?” Akira smiled.

“Alright you too.” Ryuji’s words were muffled because of the cookie he had crammed into his mouth. “We’ll hear from you later okay? Happy valentines day.”

“Same to you.” Yusuke nodded as Akira gestured for Yusuke to walk first. “It’s been nice seeing you.”

“Buy Yusuke! We’ll be in the underground a little longer.” Ann called to their backs. Yusuke would have turned to speak to her again but Akira was laughing softly.

“What?” Yusuke had to ask as they began to walk towards the Yongen train line.

“Well I was wondering how I would feel about you getting chocolate. Even when I received some.” Akira laughed. “And of course I don’t’ care. It’s free food. Besides they can only give you stuff once a year. Anything I could give you is far better and far more frequent.”

“I see.” Yusuke smiled as he glanced down at the last gift bag. It contained Akira’s chocolates. “I feel the same. I was actually relieved that you received chocolates. I know how your school is concerning you. I’m glad to know that some are willing to look beyond rumours.”

“I know right?” Akira laughed softly. “That’s the best thing about this. Also free chocolate. Many of them are still scared of me though so I didn’t get as much as say you got. But I did get a fair amount.” He chuckled. “More that Ryuji for certain. Maybe it s the looks or something. It doesn’t matter in the end though. At the end of the day, I’m yours.”

“Well said.” Yusuke smiled. He looked down at Akira’s free hand before he met his gaze. Morgana was peeking out from Akira’s bag. “I am also yours so we’re equal there. Food from the outside does not matter. What matters are the feelings we hold for each other.”

“Well said.” Akira brushed his hand along Yusuke’s own. “Let’s hurry and get back.”

X

“I can’t stay.” Yusuke pointed out as Akira slid the plate of curry his way and a cup of coffee. “I mean stay the night.”

“Can’t I lure you upstairs for some reading or talking?” Akira teased as he brought his mug up to his mouth. “I mean… I did some redecorating can’t I get your professional expertise?”

“Very funny.” Yusuke smiled before he gently pushed his gift to Akira. “But this is the main reason I’m here right now.”

“A gift?” Akira set his cup to the side as he took it up. “You’re serious about not staying? You bought me a gift.” He teased. “Come on Yusuke.”

“I really can’t.” Yusuke admitted with a smile. He watched Akira’s face when he took out the box. The stunned pleasure that slid across his face. It had been worth it.

“Truffles.” Akira sighed as he opened the box. “I’m going to have to hide these from Futaba but these are amazing.” His eyes were playful as they met Yusuke’s gaze. “Now my gift is upstairs so after we finish eat why don’t we go up and check it out?” A snort from his school bag made Akira laugh. “I’m being serious though. Your gift is upstairs.” Akira’s hand slid across the table and Yusuke met it. Their fingers intertwined on the table top as Akira smiled. “Thank you Yusuke.”

 


End file.
